The second warriorcat hunger games
by Reedstorm17
Summary: Six moons after the first one.
1. Chosen cats

**Hi, it's Reedstorm again. I decided to do another warriorcat hunger games, so here it is. It's six moons after the first one.**

**Note: If you did not read my first one, read it before you read this one.**

The second warriorcat hunger games

ThunderClan

Thornclaw

Dovekit

Mousewhisker

Poppyfrost

Honeyfern

Millie

ShadowClan

Rowanclaw

Kinkfur

Snowbird

Ferretkit

Pinekit

Russetfur

WindClan

Harespring

Dewspots

Morningflower

Barkface

Breezepelt

Gorsetail

RiverClan

Willowshine

Blackclaw

Mossykit

Minnowtail

Mosspelt

Rippletail


	2. Day one

**Hi, I'm trying out a new style for this. It will be a little different.**

Day one

Honeyfern's POV

"Poppyfrost!" I dash for my sister. I feel that I'll be safest if I stay with her.  
I still can't believe she and I are in the games together. Cinderheart's terrified.  
I have a feeling that Poppyfrost and I are going to die. It's no surprise. Only one cat is going to live.  
SCREECH!  
I hear a loud caterwaul. I spin around to find Snowbird lying on the ground with Rippletail standing over her. Then he lunges over to the side. I hear another screech and Mousewhisker falls dead.  
I feel bad for Berrynose. He must be watching from the hill. I love Berrynose. He couldn't stand to see me leave, or Mousewhisker.  
SCREECH!  
I jump. Dovekit is dead. The poor thing. She was only a moon old. Why was she put in the games?  
Poppyfrost drags me by my scruff. "We'd better get out of here."  
I follow Poppyfrost as fast as I can as the cat screeches go up for Gorsetail and Pinekit.  
Poppyfrost and I make our camp deep in ShadowClan territory. It might even be farther than any ShadowClan cat has gone. We just needed to be sure we were far away.  
Once we're safe-if you can call the games safe, Poppyfrost groans.  
"Why did this have to happen?"

END OF DAY ONE


	3. Day two

Day two

Honeyfern's POV

"Kinkfur," Poppyfrost whispers.

I look the way she is and notice the odd-furred brown tabby walking dangerously close.

"Has she spotted us?" I whisper.

"I don't know,"

I stare Kinkfur's way. "If she hasn't, she will soon. We need to kill her."

"But our plan was to stay away," her eyes close, then open again. "I guess you can't really win without killing at least one tribute,"

"I'll do it, if you'd like," I offer.

"No...I'll do it." Poppyfrost follows Kinkfur with her eyes until she comes a tail-length away from the tree. She definitely knows we we're there.

Without warning, Poppyfrost springs out, her claws catching on Kinkfur's throat. Kinkfur's legs buckle beneath her. I cover my ears with my paws as the cat screech sounds.

Poppyfrost doesn't say a word as she buries Kinkfur at the foot of the tree we'd been hiding behind.

Mossykit's POV

"Do not fear, Mossykit," Minnowtail whispers. "I will protect you. A way to win the games is staying out of action."

"That's not how Ivytail won six moons ago." I remind her.

Minnowtail leans down and whispers in my ear. "You stay right in that tree. I heard Thornclaw planning yesterday. His plan is to kill the youngest first. I need to take him out of the games."

My eyes widen. "Minnowtail...you're going to kill him?"

Minnowtail simply nods. "Did you see how he killed Pinekit yesterday?"

How could I forget?

"Would you like that to happen to you?"

"I won't win anyway. I'm too weak. Three moons at the most." I grump."Who came up with these games?"

"Our medicine cats were at the Moonpool, and they saw into the future. The clans were overpopulated. There wasn't even room to move around." Minnowtail explained.

"Our medicine cats came up with this? Wow. Serves Leafpool, Willowshine, and Barkface right that they have to compete, then." I mutter. I'd heard about Leafpool having competed six moons ago.

Minnowtail doesn't respond to my comment. "Stay in the tree." she orders before stalking away.

Ferretkit's POV

What is a kit like me supposed to do in the games? My sister Pinekit died yesterday, and I fear that I follow in her paw steps.

How am I supposed to kill? I'm too weak. Because of that, I have no allies.

An idea slips into my mind. Kill everyone tonight while they're asleep.

Well, I can't kill everyone tonight. I can't get around the lake fast enough. Besides, the cat screeches would wake cats sheltering nearby. I would have to take it slow.

I catch sight of Breezepelt and Morningflower sheltering nearby. I had heard about Breezepelt's mother's betrayal in the games six moons ago. He looks strong, so I'll kill him first tonight.

I hear a cat screech. Some unlucky cat.

Then I hear a cat running behind me. I turn and find Minnowtail.

"That was too easy. Thornclaw was just sleeping in the middle of that clearing like he was totally safe. Safe? Ha!" she mutters.

I watch her go to a tree and disappear inside. I'll need to remember that spot.

The sun has set. A few hours into the night I creep into the den Breezepelt and Morningflower are in. They're both sound asleep. Without hesitation I run my claws across Breezepelt's throat. I needed him out of the games.

I hurry to kill Morningflower before Breezepelt's cat screech sounds.

Once they're both dead I run. I hope I haven't given myself away to Minnowtail.

END OF DAY TWO


	4. Day three

Day three

Cats remaining

Poppyfrost

Honeyfern

Millie

Rowanclaw

Ferretkit

Russetfur

Harespring

Dewspots

Barkface

Willowshine

Mossykit

Minnowtail

Rippletail

Dewspots's POV

Russetfur and I killed Blackclaw and Mosspelt this morning. We found their camp. We managed to kill them, but we were wounded as well.

Russetfur is still healthy, she only got a few scratches when she killed Blackclaw, but it looks like I am not going to survive.

I collapse onto a soft bed of grass. "Go on without me, Russetfur," I murmur. "I'll be dead by tomorrow."

Honeyfern's POV

Poppyfrost and I have woken up. We caught a mouse and decided to share it.

We are in the middle of our meal when I see Poppyfrost slump on the ground, her throat slit open. I whirl around and find Russetfur standing there, claws dripping with blood.

Without hesitation, I knock her onto her back and rip open her belly. Not just one scratch. I claw deeper and deeper until I hear the cat screech.

I walk back over to my sister. Poppyfrost is laying in a large pool of her own blood. Her blue eyes flutter open.

"Honeyfern?" she whispers. "You can win. I know you can. All you have to do is..." She pants hard before continuing. "Stay as far away from the games as you can until there is only one tribute left."

"I will try as hard as I can. For you." my mew catches in my throat.

Poppyfrost's eyes close and I hear the cat screech.

END OF DAY THREE


	5. Day four

Day four

Cats remaining

Honeyfern

Millie

Rowanclaw

Ferretkit

Harespring

Dewspots

Barkface

Willowshine

Mossykit

Minnowtail

Rippletail

Honeyfern's POV

I sit with Poppyfrost all night. I think about Cinderheart, watching from the far hill. It must be terrible, watching both your sisters go into the games.

I made up my mind. I had to win. For Cinderheart. For Berrynose.

For Poppyfrost.

Rowanclaw's POV

I've really just been scanning the ShadowClan shore lately, although I think I should move somewhere else.

I'm just about to move when I notice something near the RiverClan shore. It's Dewspots. She's bleeding heavily.

I know she's going to die, so I don't try to finish her off.

The cat screech sounds before I reach her.

I decide to search the WindClan shore for more tributes.

Mossykit's POV

I've noticed Ferretkit hanging around our tree lately. I haven't told Minnowtail yet. I'm busy deciding whether I should kill him, let him join us, or leave him be.

Only one cat died today. It was a peaceful day in the games.

END OF DAY FOUR


	6. Day five

Day five

Cats remaining

Honeyfern

Millie

Rowanclaw

Ferretkit

Harespring

Barkface

Willowshine

Mossykit

Minnowtail

Rippletail

Minnowtail's POV

I leave the tree,midnight Mossykit deep inside. I keep low as I walk near ThunderClan territory.

I see a silver cat hiding in a bush. It's Millie. That kittypet would be easy to defeat.

My dark fur hides me as a come next to the bush.

Millie doesn't have time to make a sound before I've snapped her neck and the cat screech sounds.

I bury Millie beneath the bush, then go back to the tree.

Mossykit is there, but so is Ferretkit. What's he doing here?

I don't want him to hurt Mossykit. I snarl and prepare to spring.

"Minnowtail, stop!" Mossykit gasped. "Ferretkit's joining us!"

Honeyfern's POV

I've been keeping track of the deaths.

I have fourteen marks in the ground. I don't know which cats have died, so I'm just waiting until there are twenty-two marks in the ground before I show myself.

I hear a screech. I claw in a fifteenth mark. There are nine cats left. I crawl into a thick hazel bush and fall asleep.

END OF DAY FIVE


	7. Day six

Day six

Cats remaining

Honeyfern

Rowanclaw

Ferretkit

Harespring

Barkface

Willowshine

Mossykit

Minnowtail

Rippletail

Honeyfern's POV

I thought I was safe. I was proved wrong.

I eat a mouse and stare at the rising sun when I hear a twig snap.

I'm lucky I heard it.

I whirl around and spring on Harespring's back. Harespring neatly rolls over and runs his claws down my side.

Before he can injure me more, I give his belly a fatal blow. He stumbles away with blood pouring from the gash. I soon hear a cat screech.

I claw another mark into the ground. Sixteen. Only six more, and I'm left to kill the last cat. I feel kind of bad about killing Harespring because all he really did was stray into my camp.

Rowanclaw's POV

SCREECH!

Willowshine's dead. Barkface breaks my forepaw before running away.

I walk over to WindClan territory and find a tree. There is fighting happening. Rippletail is going for Mossykit and Ferretkit while Minnowtail tries desperately to defend them.

I thought about Starlingkit. His mother, sister, and brother all went into the games. The poor thing. I also knew Ferretkit well.

In a quick movement, I lunge out and my claws plunge deep into Rippletail's throat.

SCREECH!

Mossykit is staring. I guess she's never seen a cat die before.I turn to Minnowtail. "May I join you?"

END OF DAY SIX


	8. Day seven

Day seven

Cats remaining

Honeyfern

Rowanclaw

Ferretkit

Barkface

Mossykit

Minnowtail

Honeyfern's POV

Poppyfrost is standing in front of me. I see Russetfur appear, slicing open her throat. I scream.

"You have to win, Honeyfern..."

I wake up. I've been having too many nightmares about when Poppyfrost died.

I get up and eat a shrew, then stand watch for any intruders. I only have five cats to deal with.

Mossykit's POV

Rowanclaw tells us that Barkface is on the loose, but the worst he can do is break someone's paw. His paw looks bad, bent at an odd angle.

I sit in the back of the tree with Ferretkit, watching Minnowtail and Rowanclaw decide what to do today. They decide on, of course;

Nothing.

Barkface's POV

I've been mostly hiding in uncomfortable bushes since Willowshine's death.

Maybe if I just stay here I'll win the games.

END OF DAY SEVEN


	9. Day eight

Day eight

Cats remaining

Honeyfern

Rowanclaw

Ferretkit

Barkface

Mossykit

Minnowtail

Honeyfern's POV

I count the eighteen claw marks I've made in the ground, another dream of Poppyfrost's death sticking to me.

All I want is to wake up and realize that this was all a dream and be safe from the games, with Poppyfrost still living. But it's definitely not a dream; dreams don't last this long.

Mossykit's POV

Rowanclaw and Minnowtail go out to hunt but stay near the tree. Ferretkit and I peer out anxiously, eyes out for Barkface or Honeyfern, the only remaining cats besides us. To tell you the truth, I haven't really seen Honeyfern at all.

Rowanclaw and Minnowtail return with two frogs and two fish. While we eat, Ferretkit tells us about how he had killed two WindClan tributes earlier in the games. He had waited until night, then killed them while they slept.

We all look at each other. Perfect plan. For now we need to find where Honeyfern and Barkface are sheltering.

Rowanclaw's POV

Perfect plan indeed...but this alliance can't go on forever. I could never kill Ferretkit, but I could easily kill Mossykit and Minnowtail...in their sleep.

_Thanks, Ferretkit!_

END OF DAY EIGHT


	10. Day nine

Day nine

Cats remaining

Honeyfern

Rowanclaw

Ferretkit

Barkface

Mossykit

Minnowtail

Mossykit's POV

We didn't find anyone yesterday, but we found Barkface today. We will kill him tonight.

We hunt frogs and fish by the lake. Ferretkit chases a frog into the water.

"Ferretkit!" I dash in to save him but am too late. I groan as the cat screech rises. I pull Ferretkit from the water and bury him on the shore.

That night we went for Barkface's bush. Barkface is asleep.

We have a quick silent agreement on who will do it. Rowanclaw goes for it. He springs out and throws the branches aside.

Barkface's eyes start to open, but he doesn't see Rowanclaw sink his claws into his throat.

I cover my ears to soften the sound of the cat screech.

Rowanclaw turns to us. "Let's sleep."

Honeyfern's POV

I am about to sleep when I hear another cat screech. I get up and make a twentieth claw mark. Two to go.

Mossykit's POV.

I hear a cat screech and immediately jolt awake. Did Honeyfern find us?

I sit up in the moss. Blinking, I make out Rowanclaw standing over the bleeding body of Minnowtail.

"You killed her!" I scream.

Rowanclaw turns and lunges at me. I feel his claws connect to the side of my throat. I hear the start of a cat screech, then the blackness takes over.

Honeyfern's POV

I make two more claw marks. There is only one other cat left in the games. It's either me or that cat tomorrow. For now, I need to sleep.

END OF DAY NINE


	11. Day ten

Day ten

Cats remaining

Honeyfern

Rowanclaw

Honeyfern's POV

I eat a mouse before I sprint down to the lake. I plan to do this quickly. I run along the ShadowClan shore, then RiverClan, then as I enter WindClan territory I see Rowanclaw.

So it's him.

He's a lot stronger than me, and I wonder if I can really do this.

Rowanclaw sees me and lunges at me. I duck. His claws hit my shoulders.

I scream in pain and pull away. I think of Cinderheart. Her heart must be pounding in her chest.

Of Brackenfur and Sorreltail. They must be terrified.

Of Berrynose. Will I ever go home?

Of Poppyfrost. Who came here with me. Who is cheering me on in StarClan.

That's all I need. I throw my head forward and snap Rowanclaw's neck to give him an instant death.

The cat screech has gone off. I start walking along the shore. It's not until I reach ThunderClan territory that I realize.

I've won the games. I'm going to live on.

I'm going home. To my parents.

To Cinderheart.

To my sweet Berrynose.


End file.
